1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to navigating content and more specifically to three-dimensional navigation of content.
2. Introduction
The traditional paradigm for accessing content involves viewing a file structure of objects such as a directory tree, selecting an object, and viewing the object in a discrete frame or window. According to this paradigm, a user only sees either the file structure or the content itself. Indeed, the user cannot view the content at the same time he views how the content is related to all the other content in the file structure.
Additionally, humans are comfortable and familiar with navigating their surroundings with reference to three dimensions of space. However, the paradigm for accessing content is strictly two-dimensional.
What is needed is a three-dimensional spatial zooming user interface for navigating content in three dimensions while observing how the content relates to other content.